Party of Two
by Lunar-Relapse
Summary: AU: High school Halloween Party. All are around 16ish. Yeah, sorry for it being a few days late.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic, and it would be really appreciated if you would leave a review! Apologies in advance if something is off about the story or anything. And yeah, I know the plot line is a few days late. Oh well. Thanks for taking the time to read, You're Wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto. If I did, so many ships would be canon...**

Kiba ran to his room the second he got through the front door. He only had a few minutes to get ready for Sakura's party. It was October 31st, and her annual Halloween party, so he had to be early enough to help her set last minute things up. He quickly stripped down and changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel, plaid shirt. On his way back out the door, he grabbed a small case of make-up, a 2-liter, and his mask.

Kiba pulled up in Sakura's driveway at about 6:50ish. Sakura walked out onto the porch and waved at him. "Hurry up!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down." Kiba replied walking towards her.

"But I need you now!" She jokingly whined.

"What you need is to calm down." He muttered under his breathe.

"What was that, Dog-boy!?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" He defended, smiling and backing up. "So, pink dress, blonde hair, and a tiara. Princess Peach?"

"Yep! I spent forever trying to find the right tiara." She replied.

"Well you look nice."

"Thanks. What about your costume? Where is it?"

"Right here." he said, holding up a Wal-Mart bag. "I need a bit of help."

"Ugh...fine, lets do it now."

"But what about helping set up?'

"Hinata and Ino can do it."

"Bu-" He was cut off by Sakura dragging him off to her room.

She quickly pulled everything from Kiba's bag, opened the make-up box, and got to work. Before long, she was already gently sticking the mask to his face to prevent it from falling off. Anywhere that the mask didn't cover was hidden by white makeup and fake white fur. His hands were covered with the fur as well as fake black nails that looked like claws. "Okay! Done! Take a look."

"Wow Sakura! It looks great." he complimented while twisting his head and arms around to get a good look at everything. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend like you, Kiba. Plus, how could I resist a project like this? A white wolf is pretty unusual and creative. Now come on, people are starting to arrive."

The pair made their way to the backyard. Kiba walked onto the patio and was decently surprised at what he saw. On the patio itself was a grill with food cooking and a table with plat yard was dotted with tables and decorations. A couple of them lined the back of the fence near the gate that led to the woods in back of the property.

By the time he had finished the looking over everything, a decent amount of people had arrived. Kiba could pick out a few faces from the crowd. Choji as a wrestler, Shikamaru dressed in all black, Hinata as a rabbit, and Shino in a long trench coat and and matching fedora. He made a point to walk around and say hi to everyone, as well as socialize a bit.

An hour had passed and everyone was having fun. Kiba saw Sasuke in a raven costume walking towards him. "Hey Kiba, do you know who the guy in the fox mask is?"

"No? I haven't even seen him."

"He's over there." Sasuke pointed towards a lonely table with only one occupant next to the back gate.

The only one there was wearing a fox mask. He was slender, but had a muscular build, and looked to be about his age. He wore a slightly tight orange shirt with a red spiral in the center of it. His mask was strangely detailed, it almost looked like a real fox's head. It only covered the front of his face from the nose up, like Kiba's. The boy's hair was a red-orange, similar to a fox.

"Yeah I don't know who that is. Sorry. I'd sure like to find out though"

"Hmph. Me too." Sasuke stated. He then skulked away to question other party goers.

Kiba then decided that he was going to talk him and find out who he was. Besides, Kiba being bi, thought that any guy that seemed to be cute was worth talking to. He made his way over to the fox-boy and sat across from him.

"Hi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

The boy looked up from his phone, and appeared to be surprised. He remained silent though.

"Uhm...I like your costume. It's really nice. Like foxes?"

"Y-yeah. Yours is good too. It's unusual and creative." the fox-boy softly replied.

"Thanks. So your name would be...?"

"U-u-uhm..."

"Forget it. Names aren't important. So tell me about yourself."

"W-well, I'm 16. I'm in band an-"

"Oh cool! You're in band? I play football! Maybe I'll see you at the games." Kiba excitedly interrupted.

"Y-yeah."

"So tell me more."

The pair continued talking to their heart's content. Eventually the fox-boy got more comfortable with Kiba and began stammering less and laughing along with the zealous dog lover. Kiba got up to get both of them drinks. Just as he thought that he'd get back to talking to his cute fox, Ino popped out of nowhere to talk to him.

"Having fun?" she questioned

"Yep."

"So who's the guy?"

"What guy?" Kiba questioned innocently.

"The one you're over there flirting with."

"I'm not flirting with him! We're just talking."

"Just talking, huh?" she giggled.

"Yes. Just talking." Kiba firmly stated.

"But you like him."

"I mean, he's a cool guy and what not bu-"

"I knew it! You do!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you do!"

"Shut up Ino." He jokingly said.

"Okay. Okay. I'll let you get back to your crush." Kiba let out a low growl while walking off.

He got halfway through the yard before he saw Sakura standing next to the fox-boy. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sakura turned around after the fox-boy said something, and when she saw Kiba she hurried off. He got over to the table and set both drinks down.

"So, you know Sakura?" Kiba questioned with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, me and her are old friends."

"Cool. So now that you're more familiar with me, what's your name?"

"Oh. I completely forgot. My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I think Sakura's mentioned you before."

"Yeah. She probably has."

"Wait. Aren't you a blond?"

"Yeah. I dyed my hair cause I thought it'd look good with the whole fox thing."

"Ah. I've seen you around now that I think about it. Well you look really goo-. I mean your costume looks really good. I'm not saying that you don't look good, I mean you're pretty attractive. But, uh, I mean, ugh."

"It's fine Kiba. I know how to accept a compliment. Plus I'm used to getting them from guys."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked questioningly.

"Well, I'm gay so I hit on guys and sometimes they say something back." Naruto laughed. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No! Not at all. I'm bi so, not really a problem at all."

"Is that a proposition?" Naruto jokingly asked.

"No, uh, I mean, you're cute, and- Well I mean, ah fuck."

"It's fine Kiba. It was a joke." he said with a smile. "Hey, mind if we go somewhere a bit less crowded? I don't like large groups and people are starting to crowd around us."

"I don't mind at all actually. I know where we can go. Just wait here." Kiba said as he darted off.

He slipped into Sakura's house and then her room, remembering that she forgot the two-liter that he brought, and she forgot. He grabbed it and slipped back to Naruto without being noticed by anyone. He grabbed both cups and motioned for Naruto to follow him through the back gate. While he thought that no one knew, Sakura and Ino had been watching the whole thing.

Kiba sat up against the fence and poured them both a drink. Naruto sat closely next to him. Kiba couldn't help what he had been doing all night and staring a bit too long into those ocean blue eyes.

"I'm glad I found someone that I get along so well with here. I thought I'd just be off in he corner by myself the whole time." Naruto said.

"Yeah. So am I. We get along really well." Kiba agreed.

"Yeah, really well..."

Kiba and Naruto stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and then before either one could realize it, they were locked into a passionate kiss. The pair involved themselves deeply in their make-out session. Naruto pulled back and broke the kiss, "Hey, maybe, since we get along so well, we could get to know each other a bit better?"

"Maybe lunch tomorrow?" Kiba suggested.

"Around 1?"

"Sounds perfect, Naruto."

"Then it's a date."


End file.
